


Lullaby / Колыбельная

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, MPREG SEX, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Prenatal murder bliss, my baby!, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Ребенок любит тебя.





	Lullaby / Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460791) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



      Это произошло после двух лет брака. Перемена аромата омеги была заметна только ему и его альфе. Конечно, сначала Уилл не знал почему запах Ганнибала постепенно изменялся от сладкого цитрусового до насыщенной перечной мяты и чего-то еще, похожего на что-то среднее между ними двумя, создавая нечто совершенно новое, дубово-свежее, но привлекательное. После было гнездование, начавшееся с подушек. А затем Ганнибал рассказал ему. Он носил их первого ребенка.  
  
      Месяцы прошли в мгновении ока, пока Ганнибал заканчивал последние штрихи в детской на втором этаже. Он красил и рисовал, обставлял и украшал комнату в нежных желтых и зеленых цветах, а Уилл наблюдал за тем, как живот с плодом их любви становится все больше и больше.  
  
      Не все моменты были счастливыми: спазмы, перемены настроения, раздражительность и гнев каннибала с жаждой атаковать Уилла ежедневно. Не раз ему приходилось запирать двери, чтобы удержать своего омегу от похода на охоту в одиночестве в погоне за каким-то перинатальным блаженством убийства. Очаровательном, но очень опасном для их ребенка.  
  
      Поскольку он был проинформирован о беременности, Уилл постоянно внимательно следил за Ганнибалом, наблюдая, как он спит и ест, давая ему все, в чем он нуждается, чего желает и жаждет. Несколько раз Уилл видел, как Ганнибал отдыхал в маленьком кресле на кухне, его тяжелый живот слегка опустился между бедер, становясь все больше и больше с каждым днем, выглядя мягким и плюшевым в приятном желтоватом свете. Иногда он слышал, как Ганнибал, оставаясь в одиночестве, разговаривал со своим животом, комментируя ребенку то, что собирался создать с отрубленной ногой ужасно грубого кассира магазина, рассказывая старые охотничьи истории и шепча что-то на литовском, словно мог получить ответ изнутри с маленьким сердцебиением, трепещущим внутри него. Уилл никогда не понимал, почему Ганнибал продолжал говорить со своим животом, пока не сделал это сам.  
  
      Это случилось между седьмым и восьмым месяцем, когда Уилл нашел его на диване в гостиной, удобно расположившимся среди всех подушек, которые омега только смог найти, и тихо сопящим в глубоком сне. От этой картины перехватило дыхание, на цыпочках, Уилл пробрался к гнезду, чтобы не побеспокоить своего супруга, так явно измученному ежедневной работой по дому с дополнительным весом.  
  
      Без возможности удержаться, Уилл обнаружил, что обнюхивает свою пару по всем обнаженным участкам тела, проводя кончиком носа по полоске живота, выглядывающей из-под свитера, по рукам и шее, следуя своему инстинкту защищать и отмечать то, что уже ощущал своим, все еще находящееся внутри его пары.  
  
      — Не могу дождаться встречи с тобой, малышка, — растягивая губы в улыбке, прошептал Уилл животу, чувствуя связь между ним и Ганнибалом, как она поет, и другой, ранее бездействующий голос переплетается с ними в гармоничное сочетание. — Уверен, тебе понравится жить с нами, мы тебя очень ждали и ждем, и у нас все готово для встречи. Даже если папа говорит, что мы должны купить больше вещей для твоей комнаты, и, поверь, он выгонит меня из дома, чтобы разместить больше всякой всячины для тебя.  
  
      Ладони Уилла успокаивающе погладили растянувшуюся кожу живота Ганнибала, едва касаясь спящего омеги.  
  
      — Надеюсь, что ты будешь похожа на папу с его светло-каштановыми волосами, прекрасными миндалевидными глазами, обожаемым мной сладким ароматом и волосатым животом, — Уилл слегка усмехнулся.  
  
      — Не уверен на счет последней части… Я по-прежнему надеюсь, что она будет похожа на тебя, — тихо сказал Ганнибал, не открывая глаз.  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув и отчаянно покраснев, Уилл поднял взгляд на Ганнибала, пойманный с поличным при шептании своему скоро-будет-рожденному ребенку.  
  
      — Ей нравится слышать, как ты говоришь с ней, — тем временем продолжил Ганнибал, а затем вздрогнул, глубоко дыша после слишком быстрого движения и ответного пинка ребенка в его ребра.  
  
      — Мы должны завести еще одного, — вырвалось у Уилла, оставляющего поцелуи на обнаженном животе, и он получил от омеги удар подушкой в лицо.  
  
      — Одного достаточно… по крайней мере пока, — сказал Ганнибал, спокойно и серьезно.  
  
      — Я рад, что мы практикуемся в создании иногда по дважды в день хмм… — ответил Уилл, откладывая в сторону подушку, заползая к гнездящемуся омеге и обнимая его сзади. Руки Уилла бродили по телу Ганнибала до тех пор, пока он не начал задыхаться, когда Уилл сжал его сверхчувствительные соски.  
  
      Пытаясь опустить свои мягкие эластичные штаны, Ганнибал хмыкнул, выпуская непроизвольный скулеж каждый раз, когда его альфа ласкал его шею и пощипывал один из сосков под надетыми на нем свитером и майкой. Находясь все в том же положении ложек, Уилл потирался о впадину между его ягодиц.  
  
      — Ах, Уилл, пожалуйста, — голос Ганнибала был хриплым и низким в шепоте, что мог слышать только его альфа.  
  
      — Да, о да, — повторил Уилл, приспуская штаны и нижнее белье, ощущая насколько мокрым был омега — гормоны делали его нуждающимся и возбужденным, и каждый раз он слегка толкался навстречу движению.  
  
      Ганнибал потирался задницей о большой твердый член Уилла, пока альфа не выровнялся и не толкнулся внутрь медленным и заботливым движением, зная, что он должен быть нежным и размеренным. Плавное покачивание смещало подушки вокруг них, постепенно пропитывающиеся смазкой и спермой Ганнибала после того, как Уилл терпеливо толкнул их за край, трахая Ганнибала и гладя его член до тех пор, пока он не закричал имя мужа снова и снова, а оргазм не сделал его сонным в теплых объятиях Уилла.  
  
      Они дремали до обеда, и узел все еще пульсировал внутри омеги. Ганнибал был прав, одного ребенка было достаточно, их маленькой Эбигейл.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
